


Art masterpost for Speaker for the Bees

by sillyowl



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyowl/pseuds/sillyowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Art for Millie's wonderful fic, Speaker for the Bees. Part of the Hawaii Five-0 Big Bang 2016.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Art masterpost for Speaker for the Bees

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Speaker for the Bees](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466060) by [Millie (Wren_K)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wren_K/pseuds/Millie). 



> Art for Millie's wonderful fic, Speaker for the Bees. Part of the Hawaii Five-0 Big Bang 2016.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/ananashelvetti/25597462714/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
